


An Unexpected Visitor - Wattpad

by reader1718



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	An Unexpected Visitor - Wattpad

# An Unexpected Visitor

Riff Lorton and his fellow members of the Jets gang were out one morning enjoying the beautiful sunny New York weather, when suddenly they heard a whooshing noise and a rather bedraggled boy fell out of a hole in front of them! He sat up groggily and looked confused. He finally got to his feet and asked, “Where am I? Who are you?” Riff and the boys introduced themselves and the boy told them his name was Tony Wyzek. They told him he was in New York and he seemed startled to learn that. He asked how it was still whole and when Riff looked at him in confusion, a look of understanding passed over the boy’s face. “I must be in another dimension or I’ve gone back in time. Here there’s no Venjix and no destruction. Everything is as my parents told me. It’s beautiful,” Tony said, marveling at the lovely green grass that was so different from the barren wasteland he was used to. Riff and the boys wondered who on Earth Venjix was and asked Tony what he meant by that. Tony asked them what year it was and when they told him, he realized he hadn’t gone back in time, but to another variation of his timeline, one untouched by Venjix and the devastation he’d left behind.

He figured if telling them of the post-apocalyptic world he lived in would make them think he was crazy, but finally decided that he’d better explain himself. He told them about the world he’d come from, a world ruled by a power-mad all-reaching computer virus called Venjix bent on hybridizing all humans and killing those that resisted. All the humans that were left were all taking shelter in Corinth, a city shielded by an energy field against Venjix and his soldiers. They were protected by Power Rangers RPM, five individuals who wielded the Ranger Operator technology designed by a woman known only as Doctor K. They kept the rest of humanity safe by battling the troops who managed to slip through the gates and shield surrounding Corinth. The world outside the walled city was a wasteland in which almost nothing could live anymore due to the level of toxic gases in the air. Everyone going outside Corinth had to wear special headgear to protect them from the toxic air and run a tox screen before taking it off. Every trip outside the energy dome was dangerous. If you were caught by Venjix’s goons, you were taken to their base, where you were hybridized or killed if you fought back. Tony and his sister Tori had been forced to flee with their parents when Venjix had attacked their home when both of them were children. Tony had managed to escape with their parents, but Tori had been captured and Tony hadn’t heard from her in years. He figured she’d either been hybridized or killed, likely brainwashed by Venjix’s army and turned into one of his troops. Tony honestly worried about her and as much as he’d love to stay in this world where everything seemed so much better, but he knew he needed to go back, if only to find out what had happened to his sister.

Riff and the boys were horrified at the tale he told and could not believe a world like that actually existed! They were silent for a long time before they could find their voices. Finally they asked Tony why on earth he’d want to go back to a place where every day was a fight for survival. Tony said it was because of wanting to find his sister and the fact that as dangerous as it was, it was the only home he’d ever known. He didn’t know how he’d get back, but he knew he’d find a way. Eventually he did find one. RPM Red (Scott) got transported through a hole between this dimension and theirs, and when he went back, he managed to take Tony with him. That was the last time Riff and the boys ever saw him, but they thought of him often and hoped he was well.

The End


End file.
